


some things (we don't talk about)

by iamremy



Series: Remy's tumblr fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/iamremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>agentshnucumbs</strong> asked: <em>"Everything’s going to be fine." Stony. Go!</em></p><p>Tumblr prompt by Renae.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>There is no talk, they don’t discuss it at all. They just… do whatever it is that they do and leave the talking for other people.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	some things (we don't talk about)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Woohoo, my first Stony thing :D

There is no  _talk_ , they don’t discuss it at all. They just… do whatever it is that they do and leave the talking for other people.

It starts after a particularly bad mission. People have died and because Steve has a stupid savior’s complex he doesn’t say a word to anyone, just disappears. Tony discovers a 6-pack of beer missing from the fridge as well, and that makes him curious. Steve can’t get drunk, can he?

Turns out he can’t, yeah, but he can damn well  _try_. Tony finds him in his quarters, downing beer after beer like it’s gonna make a difference.

"That’s not gonna help," Tony says, sliding in like he belongs there and casually plopping down next to Steve on the bed. "I’d recommend some of the stronger stuff if you really wanna give it a go, but we both know it’s not gonna work."

Steve pauses in his chugging just long enough to give Tony a half-hearted glare, which Tony pretends totally didn’t happen. “Look, people die, okay?” he says at length. “Sometimes we can stop it from happening, and sometimes we can’t. You going off your rocker won’t help anyone, though.”

"I’m not going off my rocker," Steve protests, finally putting the fourth can aside.

Tony raises an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. “Yes, you are, don’t deny it to  _me_ , Capsicle, I’m off my rocker half the time I’m awake. The point I’m making is, look, we’re Avengers, or whatever fancy name Fury thought up. This is what we  _do_ , and yeah of course people are gonna die. Of course we’re gonna try to stop that happening, but things don’t always work out the way we want them to, ya know? And normally I’d be all for chugging down vodka till I can’t think at all, but clearly that’s not doing it for you.”

"I could have stopped them from dying," Steve mutters miserably.

"You couldn’t have and you know it," Tony contradicts. "Come on now, Clint’s put on Star Wars and I know you haven’t seen that yet. Don’t be a wet blanket."

Steve’s disbelief is evident in his face, but he gets up anyway. “Star Wars is the one with, uh, Spock?” he tries.

"Nahh, that’s Star  _Trek_ ,” Tony tells him. “See, this is why we need to educate you.”

Steve then does something really impulsive and totally unexpected - he leans over and wraps his arms around Tony  _really fucking tightly_. There is absolute silence for a second or so while Tony’s brain goes blank, thanks a lot there brain, real helpful, and he tries to figure out what’s going on.

Finally he just pats Steve tentatively on the back and says, “Uh, it’s okay, big guy. Everything’s going to be fine. You don’t have to watch it if you don’t wanna. Was just a suggestion. You can mope here in your room if you want to, you know.”

"Tony,  _shut up_ , stop talking,” Steve mumbles, and hugs him tighter.

Tony’s beginning to fear for his ribs by now, so he just increases the frequency of his pats and says, “You can, uh, you can let go now. Or you can not. Totally up to you. But uh, if you really wanna keep hugging something, I can send Thor up. He’s really into the hugging business, you know.”

"Shut up," Steve repeats, and doesn’t let go. Tony just gives up and decides to enjoy it.

* * *

The hugging becomes a thing, and Tony does protest, he does (because  _his fucking ribs_ ) but he’s also totally okay with it.

Steve hugs him if a mission goes well, Steve hugs him if a mission  _doesn’t_  go well, Steve hugs him when he’s sad, Steve hugs him when he’s happy - basically Steve just hugs him a lot. Tony’s initially a little suspicious, but when it’s established that he’s not possessed or anything, he just gives in and hugs Steve back.

It’s kinda nice, after all. If he’s stuck with a huggy Steve he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

They’re watching  _Die Hard_  a few weeks later when Steve turns to Tony, seated right next to him, and without any warning kisses him full on the mouth. There is complete and utter silence when he breaks apart a second later - someone has paused the movie.

"Um," Tony says, and it’s delightful to hear him speechless for once, except that now Steve’s worried that he’s stepped out of line.

"Um," Tony tries again, before muttering "fuck it" under his breath and all but throwing himself at Steve.

There’s giggling in the background ( _Clint you bastard_ , thinks Tony) and Thor is booming his congratulations, while Natasha accepts money from Bruce and Clint with a bored expression. Meanwhile Tony tastes like popcorn and beer and  _is that grease_ but it doesn’t matter because he’s been wanting to do this for some time now, and it could hardly be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... feedback?


End file.
